Crónicas I: Hielo
by Cirynde
Summary: Se conocen desde siempre, pero ella jamás ha conseguido llegar al alma del hombre de hielo. Narcisa sabe que sólo será una historia más, como tantas otras. Como Bellatrix, solo que su hermana no está dispuesta a permitir que jueguen con ella.


Disclaimer: Este fic está basado en el universo de Harry Potter y, por tanto, los personajes que aparecen en él no me pertenecen, a excepción de Loiret D'Anroth y algunos otros que sí son de mi propiedad.

Advertencia: Es muy probable que esta historia contenga lemon en capítulos posteriores, aunque en ningún caso será demasiado explícito. Llegado el momento, avisaré al inicio del capítulo.

**Crónicas I: Hielo**

-¿No hace un día precioso?

Narcisa estaba tumbada en los terrenos, con la mirada perdida en la inmensidad. El sol se derramaba con furia sobre su piel blanquecina, obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse. Con un suspiro, giró sobre su hombro derecho y se dejó caer en la hierba húmeda, boca abajo, con la cabeza ladeada.

El muchacho la miró durante unos instantes. Amparado bajo la sombra de un árbol, Loiret se revolvió con inquietud cuando ella abrió los ojos, clavando sus esferas añiles en él. Aún no comprendía por qué Narcisa Black estaba tan empeñada en sacarle conversación.

-Oh, vamos D'Anroth.- dijo, juntando las manos y apoyando en ellas la barbilla- ¿No podemos hablar ni siquiera de algo tan trivial como el tiempo?

-No me agrada hablar por hablar, Black, lo sabes.- respondió, recostando la cabeza en el tronco rugoso.

Narcisa se mordió el labio. Sí, lo sabía. De hecho, en todos aquellos años apenas había logrado arrancarle más de tres frases seguidas. Loiret D'Anroth era un joven serio y frío, y no malgastaba sus palabras si no se trataba de algo que considerase importante.

Pero, por alguna razón, Narcisa sentía que Loiret la rehuía.

-No eres tan meticuloso con Lucius, ni siquiera con mi hermana.- El joven levantó la vista, sorprendido. - ¿Acaso me desprecias, D'Anroth?

No, no la despreciaba. De hecho, encontraba agradable su compañía, sus inútiles esfuerzos por atraer su atención, siempre centrada en cualquier cosa que no fuera la rubia Narcisa Black. Pero, por supuesto, eso era algo que jamás admitiría. Ni ante ella, ni ante nadie.

-No digas tonterías Narcisa.-se limitó a responder, con un gesto desdeñoso.

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre?

-¿Te desagrada?

Narcisa permaneció en silencio. El viento enredó los mechones de su rubia melena enmarcando su rostro desordenadamente, pero a ella pareció no importarle. Sonrió.

-No, no me desagrada. ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo, Loiret?

El joven exhaló un suspiro de resignación.

-Eres una Black, Narcisa, así que harás lo que te venga en gana, poco importa si me molesta o no.

Ella se dejó caer de espaldas y soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La sala de Slytherin no era un lugar acogedor, pero eso no quitaba que fuera el sitio preferido de sus miembros para las largas conversaciones, que en muchos casos se prolongaban hasta el amanecer. Los sillones de cuero verde oscuro, las paredes húmedas y en ocasiones mohosas que evidenciaban su situación subterránea, daban un toque de tenebrismo, de secretos ocultos y máscaras tan invisibles como reales. Porque Slytherin era la casa en donde todos tenían algo que ocultar, a veces secretos ínfimos y poco relevantes, otras veces no tanto.

Lucius Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, con las piernas cruzadas y una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Debía tratar un tema interesante, pues varios de los presentes en la sala común lo miraban con un brillo de expectación en sus rostros. Aún así, Loiret hacía rato que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-Y entonces lo confesó¡ese estúpido de Lawrence lo confesó todo! –dijo Lucius, mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas.

Con aire ausente, Loiret les dirigió una rápida mirada y se acomodó en el sillón de cuero. Lucius dejó de reír y alzó las cejas, mientras una expresión divertida se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo, D'Anroth? Te noto distraído. ¿Absorto en tus pensamientos, quizás?

El joven se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, pero no dio muestras de ello. Lentamente, como si no le importase demasiado lo que el rubio pudiese decir, se recostó sobre los cojines de su asiento y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tal vez. Ya sabes que pienso más que hablo, Malfoy. ¿Decías algo que me urgiese saber?

La sonrisa de Malfoy se torció en una mueca de desagrado. Cuando pudo recuperar la compostura, Lucius hizo resonar sus uñas sobre el posamanos del sillón y Loiret supo que algo le inquietaba, y que él podía estar implicado de alguna manera en ello.

Sonrió.

Apreciaba a Lucius como compañero, incluso a veces le resultaba divertido, pero le consideraba demasiado cobarde para implicarse. Lucius prefería actuar desde la sombra, de una forma lenta pero que le asegurase su supervivencia y lo que tal vez le era mucho más preciado: su prestigio, su imagen influyente. Pero era astuto, de eso no cabía duda, y Loiret sospechaba que, en verdad, era muy fácil hacer que la ira le dominase. Sólo había que conocer aquello que le dolía, lo que podía hacer que un hombre tan calculador como él quedase a merced de sus impulsos.

Poco a poco, la sala común se fue vaciando. Sólo unos pocos rezagados continuaban aún en ella, presas de un insomnio voraz, o desvelados por algún trabajo de última hora.

Lucius sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un mechero dorado y encendió un cigarrillo. Parsimoniosamente, se lo llevó a los labios y dio una larga calada que inundó de un humo espeso el salón.

-¿Cuándo abandonarás ese mal vicio Lucius?-dijo Loiret, sin levantar la vista del libro que reposaba en su regazo.

Lucius rió y agitó el cigarrillo, dejando que las cenizas cayeran sobre la alfombra raída de la sala común. El retazo de tela se encendió y unas débiles ascuas se elevaron. El rubio slytherin carraspeó y pisoteó la alfombra, apagando al instante el fuego que él mismo había provocado.

-Hay vicios peores.-respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sin duda.

-¿No piensas dormir hoy, o es que esperas a que la sala quede vacía para reunirte con alguien?

Loiret levantó la vista, sorprendido. No había nada de amenazador en el tono que Malfoy había empleado, sólo una extraña suspicacia. Cerró el libro bruscamente y le buscó con sus fríos ojos grises.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?

-Dímelo tú.

Lucius dio una última calada y restregó los restos de su cigarrillo en el cenicero de la mesita. Reprimió un bostezo.

-Por hoy, creo que me quedaré con la duda –dijo, mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad y caminaba hasta la escalera que conducía a los dormitorios.- Que pases una buena noche D'Anroth, hagas lo que hagas.

La puerta de los cuartos masculinos resonó al cerrarse. Loiret sonrió y tuvo que controlarse para no dejar escapar una carcajada que sospechaba sería demasiado sonora. ¿Lucius, celoso? Le resultaba ridículo, cómico. No existía ninguna razón para ello, al menos, no todavía.

Debía reconocer que Narcisa era una mujer muy atractiva, pero él también lo era. Podía tener a cualquier chica de Hogwarts que se le antojase, bastaban un par de miradas, algunas palabras incitantes. Narcisa también caería en sus redes si él lo desease, pero por alguna razón, evitaba su compañía. Había algo en ella que le confundía, y si algo apreciaba Loiret era su lucidez.

El reloj de pared dio las tres de la madrugada. Durante unos instantes, el slytherin miró las manecillas, absorto en sus pensamientos. Le divertía la actitud de Lucius, ver cómo se amedrentaba bajo su mirada le producía un macabro placer. ¿Y si le daba razones para celarse?

Se levantó del sillón y subió los escalones hasta los cuartos de las féminas. Narcisa no se negaría, al menos, no pensaba que lo hiciese. Puso la mano en el pomo… y la retiró. No, no sería esa noche.

Giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso regresar a la sala, cuando advirtió que una figura le esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

-Ah, buenas noches, Bella.

-¿Qué haces ahí, D'Anroth?- respondió ella, clavando en el joven su mirada felina.- ¿Planeabas hacerle una visita nocturna a mi inocente hermana?

-Bueno, ''inocente'' no es la palabra que yo emplearía. ¿Sabe Lestrange que regresas a estas horas?

Bellatrix sonrió, y Loiret supo que su dardo lanzado al azar había dado de lleno en la diana.

-Sólo soy la sumisa novia de Lestrange- le espetó ella sarcásticamente.

-Ah, que lástima- dijo, alzando ambas cejas- Yo prefiero a Bellatrix Black.

La tomó por la cintura y se inclinó para besarla apasionadamente. Bella, en lugar de resistirse, alzó los brazos y se colgó de su cuello, respondiendo al beso con fruición, ansiosamente.

-Yo nunca dejo de ser Bellatrix Black. Nunca.

Loiret sonrió complacido. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta uno de los sillones de cuero verde. Bella se dejó caer sobre los cojines y le atrajo hacia sí, obligándole a colocarse sobre ella.

-No te acostumbres mucho a esta situación, Loiret.- le dijo, alertándole de su posición dominante.

''Ya veremos, querida''

Curvó la espalda y sus labios volvieron a buscar los de Bellatrix. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se enredaron la una en la otra. Bellatrix dejó escapar un suspiro cuando notó la mano de su amante recorriendo su muslo y ascendiendo peligrosamente…


End file.
